


Scars

by Mimitanuki



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, And a tad of angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot, Written for Timkon Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimitanuki/pseuds/Mimitanuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Conner do some thinking in Titan's Tower, then Conner gets angsty, Tim enjoys the ride and a good time is had by all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Timkon Week. The theme was: Thank Goodness it's Porn
> 
> Disclaimer: not my characters, they belong to DC (damn...)
> 
> This is actually my first time writting real porn so please be kind. Not proofread either. Other than that, please enjoy! :3

At some point in his almost eternal crush on Conner, Tim had just stopped trying to act like a jerk to mask his attraction. He definitely remembered thinking he didn’t want Kon to think he was just another tight-ass that was on to annoy him to the end of the world. Sure, it was fun to see his smug teammate go red with anger and/or embarrassment –most times was a combination of both- but after Donna’s death, Tim became afraid.

Afraid that if one of them died –and at that time he couldn’t even bring himself to think about Kon dying- his crush woud believe Robin was nothing more than a stupid and prideful jerk.

So when they joined the Titans, he tried to be nicer. It came unexpectedly easier. They talked a lot, about that damn e-mail about Conner having Luthor’s DNA, about Superman and Batman, about classes and other stuff.

They even talked about girls.

It was painful for Tim. He knew Kon and Cassie wound end up together, even if they were still going in circles around each other like idiots. It hurt to see his best friend slash crush get embarrassed when he talked about her, about how much he’d like to get back with her, to have at last –at the very last- something steady with her.

And they had, sort of. Had a date, and were getting serious about each other.

And then that damned Luthor tampered with his brain, making him turn against his friends, beating them to bloody pulp. Tim still felt cramps in the arm Not-Conner broke. It ended ok, actually, and even though Robin knew something like that would never stop hurting his friend more than anyone else, he prayed time would help the wound in his soul close.

But then, Kon died.

He died, in that damn Crisis, fighting to save everyone. Like a hero. Like the hero Tim knew Kon had always been.

Every Titan mourned him. They built a statue of him in Titan’s Tower, and honored him. But for Tim it wasn’t enough. He wanted his friend back –he wanted the man he loved back. He threw himself on investigating cloning techniques, hoping to find a way –any way- to have Conner back by his side. And each and every failure broke him a little more, maddening him until he was ready to fall into an abyss.

To his surprise, it was Cassie who rescued him. She made him abandon his obsession, they even tried to make something work between them… At least he tried. Honestly, he had tried so hard to fall in love with her. Because down in his laboratory, in the same moment they kissed, Tim had seen a part of Kon in her. The stubbornness, the strength.

But in the end, Cassie was much more than that. She was a strong woman who fiercely loved Conner, who cried harder than anyone at his death, who fell into the deepest pit. But she was also the one that decided that she was going to live her life again, for him, but especially for herself, because she had that strength, a natural force brought from the depths of her spirit, that refused to ever give up. So she didn’t. She clawed her way out of the despair.

It hurt Tim when she broke up with him, but he understood it. He loved her all the more for being brave enough for both of them.

He didn’t try to clone Conner again, but the hollow space inside of him remained. He learned to live with it, the same he had done after his father’s death. It was hard, thinking about all the times they argued. The times they worked together. The times they laughed together.

When Bruce disappeared in the time stream, he took a new name, a chance to do something else, to forget how terribly fucked up he was.

And then Kon came back. He came back from the dead, very much like Bruce would some time later.

He was back, and the first time they had time to talk –to really talk after that terrible year without him- they ended up in a sort of competition to see who was more fucked up in the brain.

Talk about heartwarming reunions.

Kon was back, and he and Cassie tried to go out again. And Tim would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt him, but the pain was dulled by the pure relief of having Conner back.

After months of feeling suffocating in his own skin, he could breathe again, and be fairly optimist –not much; some of the Bat had rubbed on him- about the future.

 

 

“Dude, you do need a haircut” commented Conner, taking a look at the ruffled bangs that fell over Tim’s blue eyes.

The boy had just removed his Red Robin cowl and his hair was a sweaty mess. The slimmer boy groaned and grabbed a towel to dry it before he caught a cold.

“I’m going to hit the showers” said Kon, after realizing Tim wasn’t going to answer him. “You coming?”

The other boy paused for a second and then turned to him, giving a loose shrug with his shoulders.

“Yeah, ok. I’m kind of chafing in the suit” agreed Red Robin.

Both friends marched towards the showers in Titans Tower. They didn’t talk on the way to the showers, and Tim couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something was going on with Kon. Since he came back to the team, Kon had almost never left him alone, always finding a reason to stick with him. Tim didn’t mind –quite the opposite, actually- but sometimes wondered if his friend was hiding something. The meta was relaxed, though, not a sign of second intentions whatsoever, and Tim decided it was just him being paranoid. He knew that Cassie and him had split up for good, with no chance to get back together in the near future, but that didn’t mean that Kon would automatically go after him.

It was actually quite impossible, Tim thought with a little melancholy. He had decided he should let his attachment go, but it was easier said than done.

When he saw Kon take of his shirt, Tim realized they had arrived to the showers. Pursing his lips and trying not to blush, he followed Kon and started peeling off his suit. The cowl and cape, the gauntlets and boots were the easy part. He was so sweaty that the rest of his armor refused to let go of his skin. He groaned, and twisted his back, trying to get a better hold of it.

“Need a hand?” asked Kon, amusement obvious in his tone.

“No, thanks” grumbled Tim. This was getting embarrassing.

Conner seemingly had no desire to drop the matter, though. “Seriously, man. How in the world do you bat-guys get into those suits in the first place?” he cackled, clearly enjoying Red Robin’s difficulties.

“We put baby powder inside” said Tim, dryly.

That made Kon burst laughing, and Tim felt himself begrudgingly starting to snort. Seconds later they were both laughing wholeheartedly. When Tim stopped trembling from the last giggles, he waved his hand at Kon and pointed at himself, turning his back on him.

“Get me this damn thing off” he said, smile tugging at his lips.

“Okay” breathed Kon, still wheezing, and moved behind him.

Big and strong hands were on Tim’s shoulders in a second, and the young vigilante twitched a little when he felt his friend’s power feel him up –wrong, wrong, feeling _his suit_ , damn it.

Conner worked fast, and with the help of his TTK the upper part of the Red Robin suit quickly fell to the ground, and Tim sighed. Now that was much more comfortable. His pants may prove another challenge, though. But before he had any chance to move away from Kon and try to wriggle out of them on his own, the other boy moved his hands from his shoulders and rested them on his hips, over the hem of his pants and, yeah, ok, now that was a dangerous situation.

“Want me to help you with the rest of the suit?” asked Conner, voice even.

_Okay, Timmy. You’re losing your shit right now_ , thought the other boy with a twinge of alarm.

“Umm…” he started, and couldn’t muster anything else. _Smooth, Drake_.

“C’mon, I’m sure they’re uncomfortable” continued Conner.

Then Tim felt the TTK running down his hips and ass and he felt himself flush because the sensation was just as if Kon was caressing his legs with slow strokes and he was getting fucking aroused. He grinded his teeth and tried hard not to buck, not to move a millimeter nor make a sound that would give him away.

Then he remembered something really important about the suit and tried to stop Conner but it was too late, and before he could say anything the pants were off and he was stark naked. Stark naked, alone in the showers with Kon and horny as hell.

He heard Kon gasp, and shallow nervously, and Tim felt his knees weaken. _OhGodohGodohGod_ , he thought, trying to keep calm and failing miserably.

“You… you don’t wear… anything under the suit?” breathed Kon, and Tim thought that was unfair because he was still with his back towards Kon and he couldn’t see his expression right now. He breathed in and out a couple of times and willed himself to relax.

“…No” he said, voice less shaky that he had imagined. Life little mercies, he supposed. “None of us do, actually. It… uh… kinda gets in the way, so the pants have a special reinforcement and, well, they do for underwear” he explained.

He could almost hear Kon blinking, completely confused.

“Huh” was the only answer. “So you guys go commando to fight crime. Talk about kinky…”

Tim shifted, uncomfortable, and growled softly. The hands on his hips disappeared in a second as if the contact burned the skin of Superboy, and Tim twisted his neck trying to see Kon’s expression. The other boy was sheepishly staring the floor, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry. I didn’t think the last one” he said apologetically.

Tim sighed, suddenly tired, and decided to go hit the damn shower at once. “…’s fine” he murmured. A cold shower sounded wonderful right now. Nothing like the sharp bite of the water to erase weird thoughts about his best friend and the fact that Conner was acting strange.

Then he felt a hand on his wrist and he stopped breathing for a second. He didn’t turn around, and heard Kon shallow.

“Can I touch them?” blurted his friend.

“What?”

“The scars.”

Tim frowned a little, too shocked to actually ask anything remotely articulate. “Why?” he whispered, and ok, he really shouldn’t be asking why, he should be saying no.

“I… don’t… know… You… You’re full of them, Tim” said Kon, and his voice sounded heartbreakingly confused. “I remember seeing you shirtless when we were Young Justice, and you didn’t have so many. And with the Titans, before… everything… they were more, and, and now…” Kon swallowed once again. “There’s just so many of them, Tim, God… I… More than half of them could have killed you” he finished.

“Kon, I don’t...” breathed Tim, distraught by the raw emotion pouring from Kon’s voice. _Don’t think too much of it, don’t think too much of it…_ he thought, repeating it like a mantra.

“I know this sounds fucking creepy, but man, I can’t stop thinking about them. Let me touch them, please.”

He should refuse. He should say no. For the sake of both of them.

“Okay” he whispered, and cursed himself for being that weak-willed.

Kon approached him and placed his hands on his shoulders, almost reverently, and started tracing every one of the scarred tissue in his back. Tim could recite every name that was linked to them: Ra’s Al Ghul, Anarky, Lynx… A map of his life, you could say.

Conner was tracing his body, softly, almost lovingly, and Tim tried really hard not to moan in his touch. His skin prickled and his blood boiled, and if he wasn’t moving to cover his growing erection was because maybe there may had still been a chance that Kon hadn’t realized that he was giving his best friend the hard-on of his life.

Then the hands dropped to his lower back, and Tim started trembling, breathing harder by the minute, but still didn’t move. He felt his cheeks on fire, and he was pretty sure the blushing had spread to his ears and chest.

When Kon shifted and touched a long bullet burn in the back of his thigh, he gasped and bucked his hips.

“Kon” he breathed, and his voice was broken and needy and desperate.

Time seemed to stop for a long time. Tim could only hear his pants over the loud beating of his heart while he waited for his best friend to turn away from him. Not disgusted, because he knew Kon wasn’t like that. Embarrassed and awkward, maybe. But Tim knew that guilt and pity would overwhelm his friend.

For not seeing that his best friend had romantic feelings for him. For not being able to correspond those feelings.

He expected the warm and big hands to leave his skin every second now. That’s why when they resumed their exploration, Tim whimpered and more blood rushed to his already half hard cock.

“Conner” he groaned, voice huskier than before. He was surprised of how aroused he was, of how damn needy he sounded to himself.

His friend didn’t answer, and continued moving his hands along Tim’s legs, and right then Tim was officially moaning in his touch, knees trembling and on the verge of collapsing.

Conner seemed to have felt it, too, since Tim suddenly felt the TTK holding him in place. A fleeting moment of panic coursed through him and he trashed a little, only to increase the strength of the hold Kon’s power had on him. Tim groaned, unable to move his body a millimeter, and what do you know, now he was fully hard and leaking and he didn’t even know he had that kind of kink but, damn it was good.

Then Kon suddenly turned him around, and Tim found himself looking face to face to the man he was in love with, and he blushed even harder when he saw Kon stare at his twitching cock. Then he realized the meta was red as a tomato too, and with a hard-on that could be seen easily through his tight jeans.

The realization of it made Tim moan louder than he wanted to admit, but everything was already spinning way out of control and he was starting to give zero fucks at the whole mess. The way Kon looked at him, the sheer intensity of it, made Tim want to buck his hips again, only to be stopped by the TTK. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything else but moan and pant and cry in desperate need.

“God, Kon” he croaked, trying to catch the attention of his friend.

Because the idiot still hadn’t moved a finger. He was still cataloging his scars, and Tim wanted to either hit him in his head or push him on the floor and ride him until he was as much as a mess as Tim felt.

Kon looked up at him, and Tim found himself unable to muster a word. They stared at each other for what seemed like decades until Kon opened his mouth and liked his lips, sending a jolt of anticipation through Tim.

“Can… Can I continue” rasped Kon, and Tim could have come right there.

“Y… yes” he moaned, without really giving much thought to the question.

He cursed himself moments later, when Kon resumed touching his scars instead of touching his dick like he should. It was a sweet torture that had Tim’s brain completely fried. When it became obvious that Kon wasn’t going to give his unattended erection any attention he tried to regain control on his body again, and contented himself with making small, pleasured sounds. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the part that was not a lump of lust and desire, a little voice told him that he was making himself look like a slut, that if Conner hadn’t been disgusted before he was going to be when he finally lost the last strand of control and came all over him.

In all honestly, Tim was too far gone to care. The only thing he could amount to was not coming every time Conner caressed a scar, every time his hands moved in search for a new one.

He felt something warm in his cheeks, and groaned as the pleasure induced tears rolled down his jaw and to the floor. He was ready to lose it, the last strand of reason ready to snap, when suddenly Kon’s hands came to cup his face, whipping out his tears, and Kon’s face came close to his, so close that Tim could feel his painful breathing warming his skin.

“God, let me _touch_ you, Tim” groaned Kon, and the whimper Tim made was nothing if not wrecked.

The tone said it all. _Not just your scars_. He didn’t say anything, but he opened his mouth, panting hard, and Conner took it as the invitation it was.

The kiss was wet and perfect and everything and more than Tim had dared to dream.

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	2. Chapter 2

Kon wasn’t really sure when he had started to look for Tim every time he could. Oh, he noticed it the first time when they became Teen Titans for the first time. His eyes suddenly scanned every room in the tower looking for a red and green suit, dark hair and silky cape. He was startled at first. Since when, exactly had Tim become his best pal, a friend with whom he shared secrets that no one else knew?

Back when they started Young Justice together with Impulse, and later on the girls joined too, everyone was more or less equally friends with each other. But as they grew, Robin and himself had started to argue more often, sometimes about stupid things, and sometimes they had really hurt each other. Kon hadn’t realized it yet, but it probably was back then, after their nightmare in Apokolips, that he had started to search for Tim every time he could. Like when he was bored, or depressed, or just wanted to hang out.

Tim had always made that face, his patented you’re-a-bother-will-you-please-leave-me-alone-thanks-bye face, but in the end he let Kon hang out with him. He even talked good of him to Batman. And that was saying something.

Then Young Justice ended and everyone went on with his life, and Kon found himself missing his fights with Robin, the fun times, and also the bad ones. Being bored as hell in Smallville didn’t help, not at all.

Then they came to the Teen Titans, and he was just so happy to see Tim again he just stood before him until his friend looked up from his laptop and talked to him.

And then that cursed e-mail came, and everything changed. They shared a secret, and even though Kon still had nightmares about what happened because of it, part of him was grateful for it. For the chance to get to know Tim better, to understand the person behind Robin.

He was happy, not letting Tim out of his sight.

When he broke his arm after Luthor took a hold on his brain he hadn’t averted his eyes, not even for a second. He couldn’t see his face, but he saw his body tense due to the pain and rage, heard the painful scream of Tim when his arm was broken, and saw his body fall to the ground.

Most of his nightmares started and finished that way.

But even so, Tim forgave him, asked him to return to the group. But he refused. The Crisis came, and he died, and then came back.

And Tim had changed so much that at first he hadn’t recognized his best friend. But behind Red Robin’s cowl, in the core of the new Tim Drake, there was still that Boy Wonder that bickered with him when they were snot-nosed brats, and he still wore an earring and a leather jacket and Tim didn’t look like a member of a boy band.

His friend had changed, both had changed, but part of him -the part that mattered- was still the same.

 

When he saw the scars, he had frozen in the spot. He had offered to take off Red Robin’s suit without giving it much importance. His friend seemed uncomfortable and he wanted to help. But when the top of the armor fell to the ground, he saw the back of Tim full of those marks, testimony of hundreds of fights.

He knew Tim was scarred –his life as Robin was not an easy one- and had seen some of them before the Crisis. But now he was covered in them. And worst of it all, was that the ones that he didn’t remember, the newest ones, looked deadly. Every. One. Of them.

Each scar was a silent memento of what Tim’s life had been after Kon died. A remembrance of wounds that could have killed Tim. That if his luck had been different, Conner could have returned to his life just to be told that Tim had been killed. That the person that mattered the most, the one that knew more about him than any other, was dead.

That he survived, and Tim didn’t.

The thought filled his with dread. And need.

A need so strong to reaffirm, to make sure Tim was still alive, that those scars were just that, scars, and nothing else. That they could have taken that precious life, but hadn’t.

Because Tim had fought to stay alive. Because Tim had been strong.

“Can I touch them?”

The words were out of his mouth before his brain even registered them. He froze, smacking himself mentally for saying such a creepy thing, and trying to find a way to cover up for his slip.

Instead he begged and pushed until Tim gave him permission to touch him. _Way to go, man. Nothing disturbing in that, not at all_ , he scolded himself dryly, not knowing if he wanted to cry or laugh.

What he knew is that he wanted to touch Tim so much it hurt. His upper back and shoulders, his lower back and hips. Every scar, every mark. Tim could call him creepy and weird for all he cared, but he _needed_ to do this right now.

It started quite good given the global strangeness of the situation. Tim’s muscles were firm and smooth, his skin was sinfully pale and even the scars had rosy tones that almost – _almost_ , but not completely- distracted Kon from what they meant.

Somewhere between the shoulder blades and the small of his back, Tim had started twitching, and Kon had been wondering if he should ask him if he was still cool. He couldn’t see his face, hidden as it was by those long and silky bangs of his.

Then everything changed when he touched his thigh and Tim gasped and moved his hips. Granted, that scar was dangerously near Tim’s ass, but Kon could swear he wasn’t thinking anything sexual at first. At first.

Because the same moment those slender hips thrust forward and those lips parted to moan his name, he felt a rush of blood go directly from his brain to his cock so fast he felt dizzy.

God, he’d never gotten an erection as fast as he had in that moment. _Fuck_.

But he continued caressing the scarred flesh of the other boy, trying hard not to think about the way Tim was all but moaning every time he touched a sensitive spot, about how his cock was harder than steel just listening to those sounds.

His clouded mind wondered when Tim had become so sensitive, when had his best friend started to react so strongly to his touches. They had touched each other countless times, yes, but… Well, this was definitely different.

Tim trembling and sighing because of him, using his TTK to hold him because his knees were trembling and Kon feared he would fall to the ground. It was something new altogether.

And God, did he want to see more of it.

He swallowed and turned his friend around, almost fearing what Tim’s face would look like. His breath hitched when he saw the furious blush spread on his cheeks, neck and chest, his glossy lips shining sinfully, eyes unfocused and full of raw desire.

When he saw Tim’s flushed and full cock twitching for attention, wet and so damn ready for him, Kon decided he wanted to fuck him.

Tim was his best friend, a man, but it didn’t matter. All it mattered was both of them aroused as fuck and why the hell was he still wearing his jeans, again? They hurt like a bitch, his cock painfully trapped in the denim of his pants.

But he wanted to continue touching, and Tim was completely agreeable on that matter, so Kon supposed it was all good. But instead of going straight for his friends leaking member, he continued with the _scars because he was fucked up like that and wanted to finish the damn reaffirmation thing before even trying to do anything else._

He was rewarded nonetheless with the image of Tim becoming a quivering, panting mess, all tears from denied pleasure and desperate moans, and Kon was starting to feel too fucking constricted in his pants, and ready to explode in a second and…

He couldn’t wait anymore.

He cupped Tim’s face, and slowly, slowly whipped his tears. Then he willed himself to speak, because he at least wanted a confirmation of consent for what he wanted to do to Tim.

Tim didn’t say anything. But he opened his mouth tongue flickering and wetting his lips, and he sighed with need. He could be slow on the uptake sometimes but he knew an open invitation into decadence when he saw one.

He lunged forward and pressed their lips together, hungrily, and the kiss was as intoxicating and wet and hot as Tim.

 

 

Tim’s mouth was open and hungry, and Kon dutifully proceeded to suck greedily on his tongue, to bite those glossy lips and swallow the delicious little noises Tim made. His best friend had grabbed him by the hem of his trousers, mashing their pelvises together and grinding his hard and leaking cock against him. The unashamed movement was staining his pants an awful lot, but Kon could not care less in that moment.

With sudden hunger he thrust his leg in between Tim’s and pressed hard, shuddering when the other boy cried softly and humped his leg. The meta was amazed at how fluid, how beautiful and sensual his motions were. It was like he had practiced those movements thousands of times until they came natural as breathing to him.

It was making him crazy.

“God, Tim, want you so much” he groaned, taking his time to chew playfully on Tim’s earlobe.

His friend shuddered and whined miserably. His hands moved from Kon’s pants to his hair and pulled his face away from him, surprising the clone. He blinked, confused and stared at Tim’s reddened face and fierce eyes.

“Then. What. Are. You. Waiting. For” he growled. “What… do you want to do?”

Kon’s brain threatened to fry, but somehow managed to stay online.

“I want… I want…” he started, his mind suddenly going blank “I want to suck you.” _Woah, what? Did I just say that?_

The initial moment of awkwardness was quickly replaced by renovated hunger when he saw Tim’s pupils blown at the request. The hands in his hair tightened, a silent order, and Kon found himself sinking to his knees far more willing than he should have.

Then again, having Tim’s dripping member so close to his face sent him a jolt of pleasure to his groin, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Kon” came the throaty moan from Tim. “I don’t… think I can last… much longer.”

“…’s fine” mumbled Kon, eyes locked on the reddened head. He held back a swallow, and closed his mouth around Tim’s cock.

The musky flavor of his friend’s arousal hit him with force, leaving him lightheaded and breathless. Kon heard himself moan, and sucked readily at the tip, encouraged by Tim’s desperate cries and whimpers. The meta held his friend by the hips, stopping him from thrusting into his mouth, not quite ready to engulf the whole length yet. It was quite a hot idea, though.

Then Tim tightened his grip on his hair again until it became painful and his body shook, a wretched cry escaping from his throat. A sudden gush of thick hotness flooded his mouth, the bitter taste of his friend’s release choking him and making him dizzy. Not accustomed to something like that, the first taste made him move his head away and come dribbled down his mouth. He waited for his friend to stop coming, and touched the rapidly cooling fluid of his face.

 _Man, what a picture I must be right now_ , he thought, licking distractedly the sperm from his fingers. As he had originally thought, the taste wasn’t that good, but he didn’t mind swallowing it if it came from Tim.

It seemed that his partner didn’t mind either as he growled possessively, fell to the ground so he was eye to eye with Kon and smashed their lips together again, the kiss punishing, hungry and possessive. A corner of Conner’s mind briefly thought Tim had to be tasting himself in Kon’s mouth, but right now he was blessed out and wanted to focus on his new favorite activity.

Or he would focus if he wasn’t so damn hard inside his pants. Why the fuck weren’t they off yet?

“God, Kon, you’re so hot and perfect, I want you so bad” groaned Tim, pressing his forehead to Kon’s. He was breathless, but somehow had regained some sort of control after coming once. _Lucky him_ , thought the clone, mildly resented.

“You think you can move us to my room without the others seeing us?” blurted his friend, gaze fixated on him.

“Now…? Tim, I’m on the edge here…” whined Kon, pressing his hand to his aching bulge, trying to relieve some of the painful pressure the denim was inflicting on his poor body.

“We’re in the damn _lockers_. Anyone could come in” said Tim, urgency staining his voice.

“But… why your room? The shower’s just fine” whimpered Kon. He had some notion of how unromantic was to fuck in the showers, but he was dying to come at once. Why would Tim want to…

“I have lube in my room. And. Condoms” said Tim, that pretty red shade coloring his cheeks again.

Conner’s brain needed three seconds to register the meaning of those words. When he did, though, Kon growled and his cock twitched, ready to go.

“Okay. Okay” he growled, voice throaty and raw with pure need. He grabbed Tim and pressed that perfect body to his and prayed that Bart wasn’t in the Tower and could see an aroused Superboy carrying a naked Red Robin towards their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim had never been more grateful to Kon when instead of knocking down the door to his room he actually wasted a few seconds and opened it normally, without even leaving him on the floor. The last thing he wanted right now were his friend bursting inside the room thinking there was an attack or something. Seconds after he was being thrown without finesse to his bed, and the young vigilante heard the door close –rather urgently- and the mattress shift with the extra weight of Kon over him.

Tim opened his eyes, marveling just in the idea that this was happening, that his best friend and long-term crush was in his bed with him. Before Kon had kissed him, he had been terrified of discovering that his best friend may find him weird. But then Kon had asked him if he could suck his cock and the doubts and insecurities had gone to hell, along with whatever inhibitions he had left.

He focused on Kon’s face, red and hot, his eyes shining with desire, his mouth open to let desperate pants escape his body. A dark pleasure coursed through Tim –knowing that he was the responsible of Conner’s arousal represented a victory.

Then they were kissing again, and Tim moaned contently, more than happy to let the other abuse his mouth, sucking and biting his tongue and lips until Tim was sure he’d have them swollen for days. Now, that was _hot_.

With a wet pop, Kon broke the kiss and stared at him.

“Tim…” he whined, and Tim decided in that moment that was his new favorite sound ever, and would never stop trying to make Kon do them again and again and again.

But now it was time to return the favor to his –hopefully- brand new boyfriend.

With quick hands, he went straight for the clone’s zipper, letting his hands roam more than maybe was necessary over the hard member constricted by those jeans. Kon moaned, and with a quick motion Tim pulled down trousers and underwear and freed his leaking cock.

The meta hissed at the sensation of cold air kissing his dick, and a whole body tremor shook him. Tim could see the thin layer of sweat covering his friend, and heard his pained gasps as he made an effort not to come.

But Tim could see that Kon’s member had started to become purplish, and the young vigilante winced at the thought of how much his friend must have resisted his release. With him on the edge like that, there was no chance they were going to go further than that.

“Kon” he called, softly. “Do you think you can go a second time?”

“Huh…? I don’t… I haven’t even come yet” groaned his friend, trying to focus.

“I mean, if you… if we… are going to go further… Maybe you should come once before” explained Tim, trying to appear unfazed but failing miserably as he felt his face heat up.

Understanding flashed through Kon’s face, and he growled. “I think… I can manage” he whispered.

Tim swallowed. “Okay” he said. “Okay. How do you want to…?”

“Kiss” interrupted Kon.

Tim tried to protest, but the other had already pressed his lips together and started kissing him like a thirsty man in the desert who finds a fountain of cold water. The kiss was sloppy and all tongue and teeth, and Tim wasn’t sure it could be really called as such.

Kon crushed their pelvises together, and Tim yelped in surprise. He’d have the body covered in bruised when tomorrow came, but he was pinned down and the idea of sporting the marks Kon had left there during sex was actually quite appealing to him.

Then his friend started moving his hips back and forth, a mirror image of what Tim was expecting to happen later on. Kon’s erection rubbed against his soft cock, the friction and force of the motion calling it to attention, and Tim stifled a moan. He was still sensitive from his own orgasm, and the animalistic pace of Conner’s hips was almost forcing a new erection on him.

“Tim, Tim, Tim” repeated Kon like a mantra. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed. His breath became shorter and more irregular, and Tim watched with fascination as his friend gasped in surprise, his body tensed and he came all over him, from his hip to his neck.

With a wretched sob, Kon collapsed on top of Tim, barely avoiding letting all of his weight crush the smaller boy.

“God, that was so good” he purred, satisfaction evident in his voice. He nuzzled Tim’s neck and blew softly, tickling the soft skin under his ear.

Tim giggled and jabbed gently at the meta’s ribs. “Great to hear that” he laughed.

Kon looked up and locked his eyes on Tim’s and a shy smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

“I mean… really, man. It was hot” he repeated.

“Yeah, I know” mumbled Tim, readjusting himself. He was half hard again, and between the press of both bodies his cock felt constricted and uncomfortable. Kon sensed it and cursed softly.

“Oh, Tim. Sorry, I kinda squashed you, didn’t I?” he said as he lifted himself. The motion freed Tim’s growing erection, and Kon raised his eyebrow when he saw it. “Oh” he said, blinking almost comically.

Tim flushed harder and covered his face with his arm. “Yeah, um… Happened when you humped me for good”.

“Oh. Oh, right”

An embarrassed silence stretched between them, until Kon cleared his throat and his blush visibly worsened.

“Do you… want to go further?” he asked.

Tim stared at him.

“Why do you think I told you to come up here?”

That sounded a lot more confident than he was feeling, and if it wasn’t for the way Kon blinked and sheepishly looked down he probably would have groaned and covered his face to avoid further embarrassment.

“Oh” said Kon, again, and it was cute so see him so insecure, but Tim was started to become impatient.

“Yeah, Kon. I want to” he said, pulling Kon towards him and kissing him slowly but steadily, tongue tracing every corner of his friend’s mouth. All the bottled feelings from years of yearning poured into just one caress. Kon stiffened at first, surprised, but gradually relaxed and let tiny pleasured noises escape from him. When the kiss ended, both were breathless again, and Kon’s dick had started to pay attention to the new game.

“I wanted this for quite a time, you know” confessed Tim, softly.

Kon looked at him and kissed his forehead.

“God, I had no idea. I’m sorry, man. I’m… just not good with things like this” he whispered, tender and loving. It made Tim warm all over, a delicious sensation coursing through him.

“Now you know” he said.

“Yes” he said, smile tugging the corner of his lips. “Let me make it up for you.”

 

 

“We need lube. Do you… have any?” asked Kon, trying really hard not to stutter.

Tim nodded, the pink on his cheeks turning a little brighter, and to Kon’s delight, he rolled onto his stomach and started fumbling with the drawers of his nightstand. The new position let Conner see firsthand Tim’s round and sinfully soft ass. He swallowed, a new wave of arousal going right into his cock, went down on one and gave it a playful bite.

Tim yelped in surprise, and twisted his back to watch Conner kiss the now reddening teeth mark.

“Kon! That’s going to leave a mark!” he said, ears flushed red.

“Well, I kind of like the idea” answered Conner, grinning a little too happily.

He laughed when Tim groaned and threw a bottle of lube at him. Kon caught it and inspected it, wondering when and where Tim had bought it. The other boy had also several kinds of condoms, with different sizes and flavors. A suspicion grew on him and before he could stop himself, he blurted “Have you done this before?”

“W… No!” Tim hissed, readjusting his position so he was on his back again.

“But you have a lot of different sized condoms, and not everyone yours and…”

Tim groaned and interrupted Kon.

“It’s Dick and Jason. They give them to me periodically.”

“W… They do? Why?” asked Conner, baffled.

Tim shrugged “Dick’s too much of a big brother for my taste. He just throws me a bag of condoms and wishes me good luck. Jason’s more of a jerk. He thinks it is fun to buy lube for me. He’s always calling me the Boy Virgin and…”

Kon jumped at the last words. “Are you?” he asked.

Tim froze for a second, seemingly caught with his own words, and a ferocious flush spread through his face and neck.

“I… I didn’t think it would be an issue here...?” he stumbled, trying to put on a neutral face and failing miserably.

Kon groaned and his cock twitched happily at the implications of those words. He leaned down to kiss Tim again, showing him just how fine it was with him.

That Tim trusted him so much to give him that.

“It will… probably hurt at the beginning” he said, nonetheless, inhaling deeply.

Tim looked at him, and smiled a little.

“I know. I may be a virgin, but, you know, that doesn’t mean I… haven’t been doing some fantasizing on my own” he said, softly, gaze fixed on Kon, waiting for his reaction.

“You’ve touched yourself…?” rasped Kon.

“Yeah.”

A dry swallow. “While thinking it was… me?”

Tim shifted a little under him, face red and expression slightly embarrassed. He spread his legs and raised his knees a little, and glanced towards Conner, hands running down his own stomach. Showing everything to the meta.

“I imagined… your fingers, in me” he whispered.

Kon moaned at the image, and felt his cock go completely hard again. “God, Tim. That’s so fucking hot” he breathed.

Tim was so damn beautiful like that, spread open for him to see. He could spend hours just looking at his defined lines, and his strong limbs, licking and biting every part of it he could manage.

But for now, he contented himself with sucking one of Tim’s perky nipples, scratching them very softly with his teeth, nothing more than a tease, but his friend’s body trembled, and a tiny moan escaped from his partially opened lips. He repeated the process with the other bud, enjoying the sounds Tim made, and keeping them all in his mind.

Tim’s eyes were unfocused already, and he rocked his hips in a lazy and sensual pace, urging Conner to continue.

“Tim, you’re so _damn hot_. You’re going to make me come again just by seeing how you move your hips” he groaned, uncapping the lube and pouring a good amount in his hand.

Tim moaned, and spread his legs a bit wider. “God, Kon. Keep talking” he gasped.

The clone smiled hungrily, his hand ghosting over Tim’s inner thighs, leaving a trail of lube on them. Tim’s cock twitched, drop of pre-come already leaking to his stomach, where the rest of Kon’s own still marked his skin.

“You like that? Me talking about how beautiful you are right now, this ready and needy for my cock?” he teased.

He didn’t think he would actually be into dirty talking, but just seeing Tim have a full body shiver and moaning his name was more than enough to get him addicted.

His hand grazed Tim’s cock, a pained gasp escaping the other boy’s lips as his hand closed over it and teased the slit with his thumb.

“Kon!”

“Look at you, so wet already” said Kon. The part of his mind that wasn’t flooded with lust noticed that he sounded way more like he was reverencing him than teasing him, but that was fine with him.

Not like he felt anything less than adoration right now.

Following the pleasured sounds Tim made so easily for him, Kon’s hand trailed further down, sparing a brief moment to tease the soft skin of Tim’s balls, and finally traveling further down, until his lube covered fingers brushed against the ring of muscle.

Tim tensed for a second, and Kon leant down to kiss him, massaging the puckered flesh softly, making Tim accustomed to the feeling. Once he was relaxed enough, Kon poured more lube in his fingers, and looked Tim in the eye.

“When you’re ready, you tell me” whispered Kon.

Tim nodded and breathed deeply. “Now” he moaned seconds later.

Conner pushed his finger past the tight entrance, marveling of how tight and hot it felt, how easily Tim’s body was opening up for him. Tim whimpered and grabbed Kon by the shoulders, biting his lower lip. He didn’t seem to be in pain, so Kon continued pushing until his knuckle was pressed against Tim’s ass.

“Damn it Tim, what the hell do you fantasize about?” Kon groaned while pushing a second finger inside.

The other boy cried softly, and Kon feared the unexpected intrusion had hurt him. But Tim gripped his shoulders tighter, to a point where they actually _stung_ , and moved his hips to deepen the penetration. Conner felt his jaw drop and his body heat increasing.

He’d never, ever would have imagined Tim could be such a sensual creature during sex. Perfectly fluid movements, his usually pale body flushed with arousal. And the tightness around his fingers, the heat inside him was so deliciously captivating, Kon was entranced.

But what he loved most, was the way Tim had let himself go. He was usually so perfect, so ready for battle, a capable leader, a good soldier. Never letting himself lose control.

Until now, in this room. He had forgotten his self control for a moment, letting Kon take the reins. Trusting him enough to stop thinking and just feel. Just for this moment, he was only for Kon.

With a groan, he pushed in a third finger, and this time, Tim screamed. Kon stopped for a second, wondering again if his best friend and –hopefully- boyfriend, was in pain.

The other boy quickly proved him wrong.

“ _God, Kon_. There!” he mewled.

Kon frowned in concentration. He readjusted his fingers, trying to find again that sweet spot inside Tim that had made him scream, and grinned widely when he found it again and Tim let out a long, broken moan. Tim threw his head backwards, exposing his throat, and Conner decided that neck needed some loving. He bit it softly, not wanting to leave a too obvious mark, and just nipped it without any real strength. Tim seemed to love the gesture, though, as he started sighing in contentment. His hips were also moving now, pushing against Kon, wanton and beautiful.

Conner was so entranced he almost missed Tim calling him.

“Kon” the other boy said. “It… fine. Want… you. Now.”

Conner’s breath hitched and his cock jumped happily. He licked his lips, a tad uncertain, but a look at Tim and the loving smile in his face, and all fears vanished. He carefully took out his fingers, a last cry emerging from Tim as he was emptied.

He fumbled with one of the condoms and rolled it over his cock, noticing the hungry look on Tim’s face, and poured the rest of the lube on his cock.

With a stuttered breath, he carefully raise Tim’s legs, hooking them on his waist, and aligned himself. He swallowed hard, and started pushing.

The sudden tightness and heat that enveloped him made him moan pitifully. He was no virgin, even if his experience had been quite reduced, but he never expected Tim to feel so _damn good_. He was tight around him, hot and wet, needy and wanton.

Tim sobbed and clenched painfully around him, and Conner realized he had been thinking aloud. With a chocked moan, he started thrusting harder and faster, and Tim’s quiet cries soon became loud and urgent. His hand crept down his stomach and fisted his own cock, sighing in relief. Kon hadn’t been more aroused in his whole life.

“Tim, damn, so fucking tight and hot, you’re so perfect and sexy, Tim” he moaned. He was getting closer to the edge, and moved the other boy’s legs over his shoulders, thrusting deeper yet. Tim cried again, and Conner moaned. The sounds of wet flesh and ragged breaths filled the room, their pace increased and their bodies pressed together, melting together.

Kon felt his orgasm build quickly, and his thrusting became erratic. He pressed himself more against his best friend, babbling nonsense to his ear.

Then, in just a second, Tim arched his back and screamed, coming between his bodies. The tightness became painful, and Conner whined and gasped, hips thrusting one, two more times, and then his own release washed over him like a tidal wave, leaving him boneless and utterly exhausted.

He crashed over Tim, still inside him, trying to regain something akin to a normal heart rate. He heard the other boy groaning a little and shifting under him, and rolled to the side, ending up staring at the ceiling. Besides him, Tim was also short of breath.

After what seemed like hours, his friend started to giggle.

“Wow” he said, still breathless.

“Yeah” agreed Kon, smiling too. “Wow.”

He stayed there for a few moments, but eventually took off the condom and threw it to the bin after making a knot on it. When he turned around he saw Tim looking at him, with a mixture of awe and resignation, and Kon frowned.

Tim was starting to close up again.

He returned to the bed, and kissed him in the forehead. His friend didn’t push him away, but he also didn’t reciprocate the gesture. He sighed.

“Tim.”

“Thank you, Kon” said Tim, not meeting his eyes. “That was… incredible.”

“Okay, stop this right now” said Conner, frowning deeper. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but you’re not going moody on me five minutes after the best sex of my life.”

Tim sighed unhappily and shook his head. “Kon, it was great for me too. But… I’m not sure we…”

“Should repeat it? Why? Are you really telling me you just want this to be a one night stand?” pressed Conner, angry and hurt.

Tim snapped his eyes back at him.

“You know that’s not what I want _at all_ ” he hissed.

“And what makes you think it’s what _I_ want?” replied Kon.

Tim seemed caught by surprise. He blinked a few times, and finally let out an uneasy sigh.

“Kon, we should talk about it when we’re not still high from two orgasms each” he tried.

Kon groaned. “What the hell, Tim. You think I did this out of the blue? That I don’t feel anything towards you?

Tim winced and looked down. “I… know you do… But it’s not the same as Cassie…” he started.

“Yeah, cause you’re not Cassie” interrupted Kon. Sometimes he hated how stubborn Tim could be. “Look, I love her, sure. But in the end it didn’t work for us, Tim. We couldn’t understand each other when it mattered. But with you, it comes so natural it’s almost like breathing, Tim.”

Tim raised his head and stared into his eyes, disbelief written in his face. And, maybe just a spark of hope.

“Kon… I…”

Conner shushed him and put one hand over Tim’s.

“I don’t want this to be just something of one night, Tim. I love you. I have, for years, and you know that. I just… want you to give us the chance to make this work.”

Tim didn’t say anything for a second, and then he was kissing Kon with desperation and so much love that Conner couldn’t help a goofy grin from spreading over his face.

“You don’t know how damn perfect you are, Conner. I’m such a mood killer, but you’re just… God” said Tim, a tentative smile tugging at his lips. “I love you so much, Kon. I love you. I want to try. I want us to try this… whatever it is… together.

“I know” said the other boy, kissing Tim again and enclosing his body between his arms, leaving for tomorrow the worries and obstacles.

For now, there were just the two of them. And nothing else mattered.

%MCEPASTEBIN%%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
